Honey Bee
by monkeymiko
Summary: The InuYasha gang works at an ice cream shoppe. Read through a series of drabbles and snippets as Miroku tries to win the heart of Sango. Frozen treats never tasted so sweet.
1. Cream

**Author: monkeymiko**  
**Title: Sprinkles**  
**Pairing: Miroku/Sango**  
**Summary: Miroku and Sango work at an icecream shop. A drabble collection of their adventures.**  
**Rating: K+  
Theme: Impressions**

* * *

Honey Bee Ice Cream Shoppe was coming to a close for the night. Kagome had already gone home and Inuyasha was in the back closing up the freezers and getting ready to leave himself. Sango was in the front of the tiny little shop sweeping and cleaning befoer she called it a night. Her eyes trailed to Miroku, their newest employee. He sat at one of the small booths with a vacant expression across his face.

"So what do you think of your new job?" Sango asked, returning her focus back to sweeping.

Miroku just returned a friendly smile her way, but let out a small groan in response. "What does that mean?" She asked, feeling somewhat offended that some guy that just started a few days before was acting that way towards her. Especially since she was working there for a few years now.

"Eh," The raven haired boy began. He turned his dark violet eyes to sync up perfectly with her chocolate ones. "I've never been a fan of ice cream."

Sango seemed to be almost troubled by this statement. What kind of person didn't like ice cream? "Really?" She asked, eyes wide.

Miroku got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the counter where they kept all the various toppings for ice cream. He had been trained and was becoming quite familiar with where everything was. He reached under the counter into a shelf and pulled out a half used tube of whipped cream. He squirt the tiniest amount on his middle finger.

"What are you doing with that?" Sango asked, then watched as the finger disappeared into his mouth and licked it clean. "I thought you didn't like that?"

"I said I didn't like ice cream. I enjoy whipped cream just fine." He corrected, gazing almost lovingly at her.

"Well, what else can you eat whipped cream on, if not ice cream?" she wondered. Miroku took the can in his hand one again and squirted some more on his index finger this time. He put the can back and walked over to Sango, who was leaning on the broom for support.

"There are plenty of sweeter things that I can put whipped cream on." He took his white covered finger and dabbed it on the tip of her nose. Without warning or invitation, he licked it off in a quick motion of his tongue. He pulled back and saw that the young girl's face had become beet red at his action, and words were failing her. He smirked at her reaction, "...Don't you agree, Sango?"


	2. Sprinkles

**Author: monkeymiko**  
**Title: Honey Bee  
****Pairing: Miroku/Sango**  
**Summary: Miroku and Sango work at an icecream shop. A drabble collection of their adventures.**  
**Rating: K+  
Theme: Friendship**

* * *

"Number 152!" An eager Miroku called out to the bustling crowd that stood opposite side of the counter he was behind. He held a well made triple-scoop strawberry cone in the air. A young girl no older than seven or so came up to claim it. Miroku smiled sweetly at the girl who reached her short little arms up to grab the treat he had made for her. "What's your name, cutey?" He asked as politely as he could.

"Rin." she answered shyley, and placed her arms at her side.

"Well, Rin" he began digging into the strawberry ice cream, "a girl as adorable as you deserves a free scoop." he then piled up another sweet and cold scoop on top of the already tall tower of ice cream. He handed her the treat along with a small plastic bowl and spoon. he knew how messy kids could be. The little girl went from shy to ecstatic at this, and thanked him kindly before running off.

"What was that?" A somewhat disturbed Sango called as she trudged up behind him, arms crossed tightly against her chest. "You can't just give free ice cream away, newbie."

Miroku was unfazed by her comment and simply smiled like he usually did. "Just trying to make some friends, Sango."

"You're not here to make friends, kid." She growled, though it was obvious that he was at least three years older than she was. "You're here to get the job done, and not get fired by the boss for fooling around."

"I'm not fooling around." He assured. He then turned to the customer in front of him who ordered the same thing as Rin, only with rainbow sprinkles covering it, and a vanilla scoop on top. "I am being a good vendor." He grabbed a rather large waffle cone and put the first strawberry scoop on it.

"How is making 'friends' being a good vendor? You just hold up the line." She argued.

"It's all in the same, my dear." It was his turn to throw comments around. "There are many layers to a human relationship." He took a rather large handful of requested sprinkles and covered the pink dairy treat as much as he could. "For example;" he began, "This cone is the foundation to this ice cream, much like friendship is the foundation to any successful human relationship." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh-huh..." Sango groaned, completely unamused.

"Then, the two scoops are what give it flavor. They are like the two people involved in the relationship. They are completely different flavors, but when put together, they work in perfect harmony, and taste delicious."

Sango's arms loosened and fell to her hips. "Go on." She encouraged.

"Then," he began in a low chuckle, "the many different colors of the sprinkles are symbolic to emotions. Blue is the sadness, Green is the euphoria, Purple is the tenderness..."

"What about red?" Sango asked, wondering how he was going to finish this one.

With a charming smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, he looked up at Sango and in the most serious tone he could muster, he answered, "Well, love of course." With that, he handed the cone to the patiently waiting customer before him. "By making an attempt to have afriendly relationship with my customers, they will want to come back for more. I understand all these layers, which is also why my ice cream creations taste better than anyone elses here." He tried not to sound cocky, but he just couldn't help himself.

Sango watched almost in awe as he was just one-upped by the new guy. However, she completely understood what he was saying. With a deep sigh, she then realized that she was going to have quite a time with this new employee.


	3. Made For Three

**Author: monkeymiko**  
**Title: Honey Bee  
****Pairing: Miroku/Sango**  
**Summary: Miroku and Sango work at an ice cream shop. A drabble collection of their adventures.**  
**Rating: K+  
Theme: Acceptance**

* * *

The girls gathered behind the ice cream counter. They had their heads ducked and close together, to make it look like they were deep in conversation. When, in reality, they were keeping a watchful eye on the silver-haired hanyou who sat at the small table closest to the door with a young girl about Kagome's age. In fact, she looked a lot like Kagome. Her face just had a much older appearance to it. Her hair was long and straight, and she had deep, narrow eyes.

"What are they saying, Sango?" A hopeful Kagome asked her friend as they watched, careful to turn away every once in a while so not to look suspicious.

Sango couldn't hear anything they were saying, but they sure were smiling. A lot. "I don't know. I didn't know that Inuyasha even talked to Kikyo outside of school." She told her friend. They continued to watch, until they were interrupted by the back door swinging open and hitting Sango square on her plump little rear.

"Oh, sorry." Miroku said thoughtfully. Then he noticed what the girls had been doing, and what Inuyasha was doing across the shop. It didn't take him long to catch on. "Whose that?" He asked in a low whisper, bending down to reach the level of his female co-workers. he made a gesture toward the pretty girl that was moving in closer to Inuyasha with every passing minute.

"Kikyo." Sango answered sternly, almost as if she hated her, "She goes to our school. She's a second year; a grade below us."

"Oh." Miroku said. The matter wasn't really made any clearer to him. "She's rather cute."

"Don't you think we know that?" Kagome snapped, bringing the volume in her voice much higher than she wanted it to be. She caught the attention of the two across the store, and her face because flushed in a bright pink. Once she was back huddled in with Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha and Kikyo continued conversing. "I'm sorry." She sighed. Sango placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Am I missing something?" Miroku asked. Sango made a gesture for Kagome to explain.

"I...I really like Inuyasha. A lot, actually. He doesn't know, and I doubt he likes me. I think he likes Kikyo. They hang out all the time in the halls. I want to tell him how I feel, but I can't." Kagome answered under her breath, tears beginning to well up.

"Then don't tell him." Miroku added simply. Neither one of the girls would have guessed him to say that. he was beginning to come of as the helpful type, and now he was suddenly changing. "If you can't tell him, then you're obviously not _ready_to tell him." He corrected. He realized his statement didn't do much comforting. "But, you can do something." With that, he moved over to the side where they kept all the ice cream. He grabbed the scooper that he had become so handy with and dug in to many assorted flavors. Vanilla, Mint chocolate chip, double fudge, black berry, coffee, strawberry, and so on. He placed them all together in a rather size-able bowl and covered it with many different toppings. He then graciously handed th over flowing dish to Kagome.

"Huh?" She looked puzzled, as if she'd never seen the Crowd Pleaser before.

"Bring it to them." He filled in the blanks for her. Kagome had no idea what he was hoping would happen. He's just giving them a large sweet meal to eat while on their little "date", or whatever it was. However, she did what she was told. Miroku and Sango watched intently as Kagome slowly, and shyly made her way to the table and placed it down in front of them.

"E-enjoy." She stammered, her voice cracking. She was about halfway back to the counter when Kikyo stopped her.

"There's no way Inuyasha and I can eat this by ourselves. Come join us." The girl with the silky voice spoke. Kagome was almost shocked that a girl she barely knew would show such kindness to her. She accepted her offer with a warm smile and sat down at a chair that was placed between the two of them.

Miroku and Sango stood behind the counter. She looked up at him when she heard him chuckle. A smug smile formed across his face. "H-how did you know that would happen?" She asked, completely dumbfounded.

"I can tell just by Kikyo's figure that she is mindful of her weight. I gave them something that she wouldn't want to eat a lot of, being cautious of her appearance." Sango knew that wasn't the only thing in his mind. He continued, "it's also teaching Kagome about sharing and acceptance."

Now the chestnut haired girl was completely confused by this. "What do you mean?"

"By joining in with Inuyasha and Kikyo, and accepting Inuyasha's friends, she has opened a completely new door between them. Inuyasha will see that the relationship they have now is important to her. It may even encourage him to take it to further levels in the future." he stated, smiling brightly and mentally patting himself on the back.

Sango smiled. This new kid that had only started here a few days before, was warming up quite nicely. He cared enough about Kagome to do such a huge favor for her. for the first time since she met him, she was rather curious about any other match-making tricks he had up his sleeve.


End file.
